the_republic_of_lakisfandomcom-20200216-history
The Conservatives
The Conservatives is a party in Lakis created on the 18th of March, 2019. The merge was made with The Independence Party's partyleader, Kestas Uknevicius, and National Capitalists's partyleader, Seved Driets, agreed to merge both of their parties into one. As of the 13th of April, 2019, The Conservatives are the 4th largest party in Lakis, gaining 11% of votes. Founding and days until 26th March Election The idea of The Independence Party and National Capitalists merging was extremely hated and disapproved by the public, and infact, when The Conservatives was created, it had a lot of mixed opinions. But, the reason for all of this hate was because most of the people thought that The Conservatives was actually right-wing radical and fascist, something which later on, proved to be a false theory confirmed by Kestas Uknevicius. Seved Driets, almost one week before the elections, retired from politics, only to come back in politics later on. During the last days before the election, The Conservatives was one of the most active parties, but on the 26th of March which was the first election for thr party, they only gained 1% of votes, the main reason being that people thought that they were fascist and far-wing radical. But it was during this period that Kestas proved that his party was not right-wing radical at all. Aftermath of 26th March Elections, Cenzin returning and the huge activity until the 10th of April The election results for TC are, at a first impression, disapointing and biased, infact, for a short time, some members of the party believed that the Lakian media had made voters brainwash them so badly to the point that they tought everyone right-wing was evil and to be eradicated immediatly. But these was later prooved as false by all members of the party. But it was from here that the party started being active with Kestas that started being active on social media. A few days later. Federick Cenzin, inactive for almost a month, came back, announcing that he was ready to create political carrer in Lakis with his party. With Federick Cenzin now being active too, and with Kestas Unkevicius proposing a lot of new laws in parliament, it seems like the party is at it's full force. Infact, days later, while the party was still proposing a lot of things, polls said that TC could be the party that will grow the most in the next elections. And infact, that was true. On the 10th of April, The Conservatives reached 11%, on par with the Centralist Federation Party, and they were the party that grew the most. And as if that was not enough, Kestas Uknevicius, the partyleader, suprisingly reached second in the presidential elections, gaining 24% of votes. The Conservatives at the end of Second Republic The Conservatives were very active on social media and in parliament. The Conservatives are expected to grow in European elections by 2%. Since Damian Guerrero got shot, Kestas Uknevicius got appointed as President of Lakis. Later on, he decided to appoint Federick Cenzin as party leader of The Conservatives. The Conservatives in the Third Republic The Conservatives, after many institutional reforms, merged within Lakian Patriots, of which Federick Cenzin became the partyleader.Category:Parties